


"We'll talk later!"

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, barista!yousef, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Yousef attempting to flirt with Sana who comes to the coffee shop he works at for quite some time. One day he feels like he needs to step up his game and do something to make his feelings clear.





	"We'll talk later!"

Since Sana started high school she has been going to the same coffee shop after school, in breaks or free periods. They just had the best Turkish coffee, which is Sana's favorite coffee.

After a particularly hard and exhausting day of school Sana can't wait to get her coffee and go home and be by herself for a while. She is over the moon when she steps into the coffee shop and sees that there is no queue like there usually is. Sana isn't the only one that appreciates the good coffee here.

"Hi! What can I get you?", says the barista before looking away from the cupcakes he arranges in the display. As soon as he lifts his head and sees Sana standing there, he stands up straight and smiles at her.

"Hi, Sana!", he says and hopes that he didn't give away how happy he is to see her. 

"Hi, Yousef.", she says with a small smile. Whenever she comes to get coffee here she secretly and involuntarily finds herself wishing that Yousef is working. He is her older brother Elias' best friend and she sees him at her house once in a while. Well, that's not true. Whenever Yousef is not working he is with Elias at his house. "Can I get a cup of that Turkish coffee with a little bit of sugar."

Yousef nods and asks her: "To go or to drink here?" He finds himself wishing she answers 'Here'. But she doesn't. Sana wants her coffee to go so Yousef nods, pressing his lips together. While he works on her coffee, Sana stands there and just waits. Yousef notices how her gaze wanders around the shop until she finally keeps staring out of the window. She seems to have had an exhausting day and Yousef wonders if he should ask her about it. Would he cross a line? Yousef has had a crush on Sana since she started to come into the coffee shop two years ago. Before that he would only see her for a few short moments when he was at her house with her brother. She would always be polite then and Yousef didn't and couldn’t overlook that she is very beautiful but their interactions were limited.  
However, when she started coming into the shop, they got to talk more. Mostly small talk, though. Yousef didn't know if she was just being polite or if she wanted to talk to him. He didn't want to assume anything and make her uncomfortable. That didn't keep him from noticing her whenever she was there. Sometimes alone, just drinking coffee, reading a book or studying. Sometimes with her friends. 

"Long day?", Yousef finally finds the courage to ask Sana while putting the lid on her cup. She breaks out from her trance and looks at him. She smiles a little and nods but Yousef can tell that she doesn't feel like smiling.

"This coffee is probably the best thing about today.", Sana mumbles but Yousef catches it. Involuntarily he frowns, which Sana notices. He hands Sana her coffee and before she can move Yousef takes out a chocolate cupcake from the display and holds it out for her.

"On the house.", he says and Sana looks from the cupcake in his hand to him and sees him waiting for her to take it. "There's not much a good chocolate cupcake can't distract you from."

He is being so nice to her. This time Sana shows him a genuine smile which she can't suppress. Yousef doesn't have to do that; he could've just put on a fake sympathetic smile and let her go. But he didn't.

"Thank you!", Sana says and takes the cupcake from him and gives him the money for the coffee. Yousef opens his mouth to tell her not to worry about it but she insists on at least paying for her coffee. 

\--

"Elias, we need to get this done.", Sana complains but her brother doesn't change his mind.

"Sis, we can take a short coffee break!", he reassures her and enters the coffee shop. She rolls her eyes and sighs. Getting anything done when her brother was with her was almost impossible. And the line to get coffee was long as ever. Elias didn't care, he would wait. Sana finds herself looking for Yousef, as always when she steps foot into this coffee shop. 

Sana jumps when she suddenly hears his voice over all the chatter in the shop. He's standing next to Elias and says: "I'm on my break but I'll quickly get your coffees and join you!" Before he leaves the Bakkoush siblings he looks over to Sana and smiles at her and Sana thinks he says Hi to her but isn't sure because of the other noise in the shop.

Elias finds a free table at the back of the café. Sana is so happy when she can finally sit. Elias and she walked around the city for too long and her feet were killing her. 

"Did you tell Yousef what we want to drink?", Sana asks her older brother. 

Elias shrugs and then shakes his head. How does he not think of telling Yousef that? "I didn't. But he'll know what to bring us." She doubts he'd remember what they usually drink. There are too many customers coming in here for that. Maybe Elias' order he'd get, they are best friends after all but hers? 

Not long after he left he comes back with a tray. 

"A vanilla latte for Elias!", Yousef announces and Sana starts laughing, loudly.

While Yousef turns to her with a confused look on his face, Elias slides down in his seat just a little bit and shakes his head at Sana as a sign to not say anything. The way Sana smiles, her dimples showing and the knowing look on her face amazes Yousef. To be honest, whatever she does amazes him. 

"Do I want to know what's happening?", Yousef asks. Elias shakes his head while Sana nods. Yousef puts down her coffee in front of her which she thanks him for and then he sits down.

"Tell me.", he urges Sana and seeing her smile like that, obviously wanting to somehow embarrass her brother, he forgets that his best friend is sitting at the same table.

Sana nods and presses her lips together to calm down. Yousef's eyes follow every small movement and he has a hard time not staring at her. If only he knew for sure if she liked him or not, then he could try to move on or make a move. 

"Just minutes ago Elias complained about Vanilla being in everything!", Sana exclaims. "We're shopping for gifts for Mamma's birthday and Elias and I couldn't agree. One of the reasons being him supposedly not liking Vanilla that everything smells like."

Yousef joins her laughter which Elias just shakes his head to. 

"Bro, you should let Sana choose. Let's be honest, she has better taste than you!", Yousef says to his best friend who just takes a sip from his coffee with a Vanilla shot in it. 

Elias narrows his eyes at his best friend and asks: "How would you know?"

"First and foremost: You're drinking a Vanilla latte; Sana's drinking Turkish coffee.", with that Yousef can't help himself and turns to Sana once more. She has the cup raised to her mouth and watches the two boys talk. When he meets her gaze, she lowers the cup and licks her lip. Sana looks over at her brother and back at Yousef.

"You're biased! You take some kind of weird pride in people liking Turkish coffee just because you're Turkish!", Elias says jokingly. What he doesn't know is that it actually makes Yousef happy that Sana likes Turkish coffee so much. If she likes one Turkish thing, she might like another. Him. He mentally face-palms himself for being so hopeful about the chance that she might like him the way he likes her. Until now, she hasn't been anything but nice. But Sana is a nice girl in general.

"It is really good, though! I like my coffee strong and not sweet with vanilla like you.", Sana tells her brother laughingly and makes Elias sighs overdramatically. Yousef just laughs at that.

"Dude, you're supposed to be my best friend. Don't team up on me with my sister!" 

They sit there, talking about other things, for about ten more minutes. Until Elias announces that they should get going soon but he needed to go to the bathroom first. He leaves Yousef and Sana alone. At first neither of them knows what to say. Both think the other one is just being nice and neither knows that the other has so much to say but doesn't know how.

"When's your break over?", Sana decides to ask him. Small talk, the safe bet. 

Yousef looks at the time on his phone before looking at Sana again. The sun is shining right through the window behind her and makes her look even more beautiful than usual. "Seven minutes."

"Oh, and you wasted most of your break with us.", she comments and chuckles. 

Yousef laughs as well but shakes his head:" Nah, that was a good break.. I enjoyed it a lot, actually."

Sana nods and doesn't know how to answer. She did, too. She loved that he was so cool with challenging Elias and teasing him a little. Many people can't do that because Elias is good at charming others. Well, it has its perks that Yousef and Elias know each other forever.

Yousef tries to think of something to keep the conversation going. He knows he could spend all day talking to her, even when most their conversations were short up until now.

"Hey, do you want to have Turkish coffee to make at home?" He regrets saying it as soon as the words leave his mouth. If she does that, she won't be coming here so often. He curses himself mentally for not thinking before speaking.

Sana on the other hand starts smiling again and is happy that Yousef found something to say. She didn't want to stop talking but even though she had a lot to say she didn't know how without being awkward.

"Well, I wouldn't know how to make it, to be honest.", she confesses and smiles sheepishly. 

"I could show you.", Yousef says, maybe too quickly. He adds right after: "If you want to."

Sana nods and takes the final sip of her now cold coffee. "Would you really?"

"Of course. I promise I'll show you the next time I'm at your house.", Yousef says. Again, without thinking it through first. He just got very excited that she seemed so happy about his suggestion. And Sana, well, she is really happy about this arrangement. She knows it won't be long until he is at her house again. Elias' friends basically live at the Bakkoush house and Yousef, as Elias' best friend, is almost always there.

\--

Sana goes to that coffee shop more often than she probably should. If she drank her coffee at home she would save a lot of money. But honestly, she knows that she wouldn't be able to make it as good at home as they do it here. And there is another reason why she enjoys coming here.

Yousef is preoccupied with another customer when he sees Sana walk through the door. He hurries to get the order out quickly so he can take Sana's order instead of his colleague. Somehow he manages to do that and when Sana sees him she walks right up to him.

"Hi.", she says with a big smile. Directly, it's very obvious to Yousef that Sana is in a good mood and that makes him smile. He has seen her come in here with a sad or exhausted expression too often. Most of the time he didn't know how to help so he usually gave her a cupcake or some other dessert to cheer her up a little. Sometimes he would tell her a stupid joke and act like he just remembered it to not be too obvious.

Now there is no need for any of that. She seems happy.

"Hi! The usual?", he responds and starts making her coffee before she answers. 

"Yeah, but can I also get a coffee with a lot of sugar and milk?", Sana adds.

Yousef's head shoots up to see if he didn't notice a friend of hers coming in with Sana. Wouldn't be the first time. But there is no one. "Of course.", he says, "So how's your day going?"

Sana leans a little on the counter and watches as Yousef works efficiently as ever.  Hands moving fast and his eyes trained on her.

"Good, pretty good. And yours?" She is genuinely interested and Yousef can see that. 

He answers: "Yeah, well.. I had an exhausting day. I'm having a good day now."

It's no secret what he's implying which makes Sana blush and look down at her hands for a few seconds. Yousef slows down a little bit to have a few moments more with Sana.

"So, who is the second coffee for?", he asks casually. 

In the same casual tone Sana answers: "For a friend of mine. He's waiting outside." As soon as Yousef hears 'he', he looks outside and the only one standing there is a blond guy standing with his back to the window.

Something moves inside him. Yousef is aware that the guy outside probably is only a friend because Sana said it's a friend and she wouldn't have a reason to lie to him. Still, he wonders. All this time he didn't have the courage to ask her out. But in this very moment he regrets it more than ever. Sana doesn't have to wait around for him to get his shit together and ask her out, if she even liked him like that, that is.

"I'm helping him find a good birthday present for his girlfriend. She's a really good friend of mine and this way I can have my present for her ready early, too.", Sana continues to tell Yousef. When she is in a good mood she tends to share more than she would otherwise.

A relieved smile finds its way onto Yousef's lips, which Sana notices. She doesn't say anything about it though. Yousef gives Sana her friend's coffee first and quickly scribbles something on her cup while she looks at her phone. She pays, takes the coffees and starts to leave after saying goodbye.

Sana doesn't get far tough. Her eyes fall onto her cup and she sees something that she never did before. Yousef had written something on her cup. Well, that's a lie. A few times, when he knew that she had an exam, he wrote a short good luck message on the cup. But what she sees now, written hastily, is a phone number. Yousef's phone number. She breaks into a big grin and stops in her tracks.

Yousef sees how she stops walking, right in front of the door. Did this mean she found it weird that he did that? Yousef just felt like he needed to do something right now. Was this the wrong thing? He starts panicking but then Sana turns around. With a smile playing on her lips. She silently raises her eyebrows at Yousef who mimics her. She lifts her cup lightly and nods at it. Yousef looks at the cup for a second and then meets Sana's eyes. He nods and knows that Sana understood him the way he understood her without saying anything.

"We'll talk later.", Sana calls over to him, smiles and presses her lips together.

"We'll talk later.", Yousef affirms. 


End file.
